Dreaming in Digital
by Bard Child
Summary: Ten years in the future, Katara is married to Fire Lord Zuko, she thinks she still loves him. She waits for Aang to return to his body after spending eight years astral journeying, but what happened to his body?, Kataang Zutara, R
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming in Digital

A series of one shots

By Bard Child

**An: O hai. Know how I said I would never write Zutara? Ok. I lied. I don't know if I am channeling GreenIFYMe or some Zutard. But whatever wrote this because I was watching way too much Ghost in the shell and it got my brain thinking. So I kinda wrote my verison. Hasn't been fully beta'd at all. Probably gonna take it off to get it beta'd **

**Set one: The Picture,**

It's been ten years, a decade. Since we defeated the tyrant, Ozai and seven since I married the Fire Lord Zuko and I, Katara of the watertribe have been his consort. The Fire Nation is thriving and the Four Nations now again live in harmony, but it is all an illusion for I am not happy. I am grieving, I am grieving the lost of the Avatar Aang. Somewhere in my memory I don't remember how I became Fire Lady. I know that Mai grew angry at Zuko for dwelling on his self-pity. Eventually, she told Zuko that she will return to him once he sees the value in his own worth. She vanished, we haven't seen her in seven years. Sokka no longer writes to me, he is wedded to Suki and they have two daughters. Toph has been a vagabond living in Omashu for the winter and then going to Gaoling in the summer.

And Aang? Well...that's the reason I am married to Zuko. Aang has also vanished. But not like Mai, his body rests in the lotus pose in the Southern Air Temple, but his soul has left it. Remaining on his lap was a letter. Telling me that Zuko must wed me and that he is astrally traveling for a few years. I don't know all the exact details. My father and his mother agreed. We were married and Mai vanished and all the family I have created has been turn to dust. I am alone waiting for Aang to return from his traveling.

Zuko thinks he loves me...I think I love him. I try to love him, but either his pity or his temper emerges. Sometimes he is the brave hero that nearly died for me, other times, his cowardice appears like the times he has sought Aang. These are both Zuko, which one I am more in love with is to be determined. I just know now that if I stay beside Zuko. Aang will return, or at least I think he would. Far as I know. Aang could be lost in oblivion and all that is left is a corpse.

**Set Two: Visitation**

It is late evening and Zuko has not returned from his meeting. I heard that Bumi is ill, and probably dying, but I am not permitted to see him. The summer breeze is not refreshing as I read in the muggy night. Then I turned my head as something flew through the window. I dropped my book, as a pair of shining emerald eyes peered up at me on the burgundy silk bedcovers.

"Momo! Momo, has Aang returned?" The little lemur groomed himself and looked for something to eat. I tried to see if I had a pear in the fruit bowl. When a voice spoke, it gave me the chills as I stood up.

_Not quite I am still busy, but I missed you so much, it has felt like aeons since I saw you in flesh, not in the dream-images I use to console myself on. Katara, I am borrowing Momo's body but only for a little bit before his own soul rejects mine._

I couldn't believe it. I stared at Momo, slacked jawed. Amazed and yet profoundly disturbed. I slowly sat down as the distant rumble of thunder echoed in the bedroom.

"You're...borrowing Momo's body? Why? Why couldn't you see me in your own form?

_I am not ready to return to my body, but Momo gave me permission to use him for a little bit. Apparently Avatars while astrally traveling can borrow the bodies of their animal guides temporarily, I normally use Appa, but Momo is much more...convenient. Riding him seemed like a better option than Appa. _I didn't know what to say, but some how I was grateful to hear his voice again, if only in his form. I picked up Momo and scratched behind his ears and under his chin.

_Ahhhh, wow...thank you Katara, that feels really nice. I wish I could take you with me, but the Spirit World is much to dangerous for normal people. Most actually go insane. _I could understand that as I stroked Momo, but still I was hurt that he left me behind. Yet deep in my heart I forgave him. I loved Aang, I know I did, Zuko...I am not sure anymore.

"You have been in the Spirit World? I am sure you won't tell me why." I said with wry smile, Momo purred and I heard Aang again.

_I can't tell you, but I haven't been in just the Spirit World, I've been in other places, places I can't really put into words, and I can't tell you why I am there. Mostly because the gods of time and conscientiousness, won't allow me. _I frowned and stroked Momo's cheek,

"I have been, lonely Aang, I haven't seen you in eight years, and I don't know what to do anymore." Momo looked up and me and touched my cheek with his paw.

_I am sorry, I have been lurking through your subconscious, in dreams and daydreams. I know that you use to have feelings for him, or at one point during the marriage had feelings. You still refuse to bear him children. And he is bitter and you are still bitter at me. I almost done, Katara. I have discovered, that the Avatar is more than just a reincarnated spirit. But something more complex, it's collective. A collective of conscientiousness and memories. I...I am learning that I am all of them, and I have all of their feelings and memories. Once I have finished accessing them all and recording what I need to know I will return, and dissolved the marriage and have you come home. _Momo got off my lap and skittered towards the window. I got up and headed to the window myself. I don't know what Aang as seeking and I don't know if I want to end the marriage I was building, but at the same time. I wanted to weep, for after eight years of endless longing, I heard Aang again, and part of me knew once he comes back smiling that same wild-eyed grin I could feel happiness again. Maybe, I could even love them both. I waved good bye as Momo took off again disappearing into the moving storm.

**Set Three: Lost in Coma**

_I am breath. I am life, I am sorrow and I am elation. I am all these things. I see the last breath of a starving child the tears of joy of a mother giving birth. Is this what it means to be human? I am a human, or am I the dream of a wistful god? _

Aang took a shuttering breath as he was spiritually exhaled by Momo's body and back into the collective _psyche _of the world. He didn't have a true corporeal form. Just a quasi-corporeal body of light and time floating in the endless sea of the mind. He spent four years in Spirit World, talking to several gods and doing various tasks and then he met _wú qióng _the god of time. Or one of them, apparently he was the god of the incalculable time. He was the god of endless probability and chance. He didn't serve a particular nation, he often jokes how he is the grandfather of the Lion Turtle who crawled out of the _pan-gu, _wú qióng, _created _the cosmic _pan-gu _egg. Needless to say, he was very ancient being. It was he who taught Aang to release himself into the cosmic consciousness of the world, and for another four years, he has been riding the endless tides of thought, reason, and emotion.

Aang never felt hunger, unless he was experiencing a emotion of a another person he was riding or viewing. Most of his emotions, were not his. Just borrowed from others. Or to him they weren't his, after being here so long he couldn't tell anymore. He didn't know if the lust he felt was his or the lust of the woman making love to her beloved. He could only take in so much into his own consciousness, most of the information he has gained he filtered into other pockets of the Avatar. He learned to separate, Avatar from Aang. It was the first thing he learned as he floated among endless thoughts. In his body they were joined as one, but outside they were separated, well...kinda. Still part of the same whole, but different in feelings and perspective. One was the god, the other was the man.

Floating down he settled on the mind of Katara she was so upset him, at Zuko and at everyone. She didn't know what she wanted or if what she wanted was even real. _What is real Katara? I am still figuring that out myself. I wish...I wish I could touch you-kiss you once more. _

Katara explained her experience with Momo/Aang who visited while he was away. Zuko undid his long hair, he looked very much like Ozai, but still...there was a bit of 'Iroh' in his expressions. He seemed so interested and yet so tired.

"Katara, I don't want to deny that what you experience isn't real, but...I don't know. I don't what Aang is doing, I want to say that he is running away, but from what?" Zuko tried to rationalize what happened as he took of his outer robes. He approached Katara, and kissed her. His own lips meshed with hers briefly before backing away.

"What we have is real. I love you Katara. I have grown to love you so much." Katara returned the kiss, almost frowning. She knew that that was just half-truth. He didn't love her as a man would love his wife, but as best friends would. Katara felt him breathe a question in her ear. She normally refused, but tonight she accepted.

"Maybe, tonight Zuko, I'll...let you love me." She said her voice low.

Aang observed all of this with the _Anja _chakra, or the third eye. He inhaled, feeling emotion of apprehension and fear, but of want underneath. Stretching out his arm he touched Zuko's own thoughts. He felt, confusion, lust, and regret. He stroke them, stoking the fire, wanting to ride Zuko so he too could love Katara. He stretched deeper, pushing himself inside, almost feeling Katara's lips on his. But then the Avatar's voice spoke _**Ask, don't invade...ask **_Aang grumbled as he asked permission from Zuko's own soul, but he got no reply, not even an echo. Frowning, Aang continued to fall deeper into Zuko's mind. He could taste Katara's lips, feel her hair between Zuko's fingers. He was so beautiful and warm. His heart craved this warth, he could feel both the _Anahata _and _Swathsihana _chakras resonate, both the heart and water chakras. His breathing grew erratic and fast, Zuko's heartbeat was quickening. Aang could feel his own emotions surging like a storm.

_Oh Katara, Katara, please...just...a lit-_ At the point of climax, Aang felt a searing heat in his water chakra, something tearing at it, he howled in pain as something threw him out of Zuko. He tumbled out of the both of their consciousnesses and into the collective. As his all his chakras realigned and reorganized he thought he heard the laughter of the Avatar.

_**Told'ja **_

_whoa, not doing that again. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Set four: Uh Oh....**

I was in my bedroom drinking some Shui Mei tea, while reading a letter from Sokka. It's been the first letter in years from him. Apparently Suki is pregnant again and wants to see us. However as I continued my brother's letter it became apparent that it wasn't the reason he was writing. I dropped my tea cup as I discovered that Aang's body is missing.

…...

Katara was in room again shut off from everyone like usual. I grew to find this typical of my wife. She did not want to be gawked at by the rest of the court and I don't blame her. Having the nobility look upon you as some sort of "exotic concubine" than a capable leader is unnerving. So I didn't mind when Katara left to hide in her chambers. It was the only sanctuary she had. However as got up from working on official documents Katara came thundering down the stairs. She looked angry and worried at the same time and thrust the letter in my face. I read the illegible writing from what could only be Sokka. I didn't see why Suki being pregnant again was problem then I read the last paragraph.

"Aang is missing?" I said in disbelief that my best friend's body was taken from it's spot in the Air Temple. I re-read the paragraph again.

_I am sorry I have to tell you this Katara, it tried to avoid it but you have to know. I was at the air temple again, I wandered passed the old cloisters and halls to see if Aang was still there, and when I reached the sanctuary. His body was gone. I thought that he awoken so I looked all over the grounds and I didn't find him. I don't know what happened Katara. But we will find him_

_-Sokka son of Hakoda. _

I was astonished by all this but I knew it was desperately important to find the Avatar lest he will be lost in the Spirit World.

**Set Five: Maintenance**

Mai rang the water out of her rag and hanged it on the drying string over the stove. She looked over at the prone form of Aang on a cot. Lying as if he was sleeping. She finished washing him and shaving. She sighed as she looked over at the comatosed body of the Avatar. Ty Lee came skipping in with more water and some apples

"Mai he looked a lot cleaner than when you picked him up from the temple, you gonna put him back?" Ty Lee asked biting into a crisp gold apple. Mai picked one up and began cutting it up and nodded.

"Not now, but later." ate a few pieces before giving the rest to Momo. Ty Lee sat by his body noticed that even in stasis, he still aged. He grew hair which Mai shaved regularly he didn't need to eat or drink though. Still his body aged even though by the bright glowing arrows, Aang's soul never returned. Ty Le planted a kiss on his cheek and stepped out with Mai.

"So why do you do this?" She asked looking at the small hill side hut behind as Mai over looked a vista on a cliff. Lighting danced in the clouds while the sun set. She seemed at peace yet nonplussed at everything. Ty Lee stood at her right side watching the storm leave the area.

"Aang came in several dreams and visitations. He told me that I should watch over his body and there will be a point where he needs someone to 'take care of it' make sure it doesn't get stolen or fall into danger. So once a week I got up the Air Temple. Take him down to my hut, give him a bath a shave and the bring him back to his spot. It's not a bad job, but it's a bit boring. Still...it's better that being a Fire Lady. Want some tea Ty Lee before take him back up?" Ty Lee nodded brightly and followed Mai back inside. However...things didn't appear right.

"Wait. Where is Aang?"

**Set Six: Mirror, Mirror.**

Aang floated down into the current reality and walked around like a ghost among the Fire Palace. He wasn't tangible or even corporeal. However the lynx-mastiffs lifted their heads when Aang walked passed them and through a wall. Normally he never would return to the Mortal World unless had something to do. And unfortunately it was one of those moments. He was in the Fire Lord's room and found Zuko on his bed packing some clothes. Aang finally found what he was looking for, a mirror. He stepped into and waved behind his old friend.

"He Zuko how you doing." Aang said cheerfully as Zuko spun around and threw a fireball at the wall in sheer reaction. Aang blinked and looked to the side. "Spirits Zuko, you need to like...find a better impulse, or you'll set someone on fire." Zuko took a step back as he marveled at the mirror with Aang inside. However he wasn't...'human' or rather in flesh. He was mostly light in a human form glowing bright gold with brilliant blue arrows. He was sitting cross legged with his chakra's all alight. The bright sunshine smile was still on his face as he waved again at Zuko. "If this form bugs you, I can be more um..." He trailed off and clapped his hands appearing now more flesh and bone than soul and light. Still cross legged and smiling. "Better?" He asked. Zuko nodded and sat on the foot of the bed.

"W-what's going on why are you here?" Zuko asked still rather baffled. Aang's face grew serious and his voice was bit deeper.

"Someone took my body and I need to find it-no need to jump to conclusions, you don't know the whole story." Aang quickly added seeing Zuko's baffled face turn dark and angry. "First off Zuko, Sokka didn't know that Mai first took my body to her home for maintenance. When Mai returned my body was gone, so oddly enough Sokka got ahead of the game." Aang said scratching his head. Zuko frowned and got up to finish packing.

"Do know where your body is?" Zuko asked turning around a bit. Aang shook his head.

"No, I don't, I could surf the consciousness other nations but that would take me months to sort out all the information. It's easier to have everyone find it in the mortal world." Zuko crossed his arms and had an appraising look on his face. He didn't seem to happy to see Aang a flood of emotions washed over him, sighing the finished packing and sat down again.

"I have so much to ask of you, Why Mai?" He said looking up into the brass and gold mirror. Zuko's face portrayed so much confusion and helplessness. Aang felt his Third Eye resonate _Why did you take her away? Why? Why the pain..._Aang sighed and shrugged.

"She was impartial, she didn't have huge emotional bond like Katara does with me. You had a nation to govern and Sokka has a family. So Mai sounded like a better option." Aang's voice sound disconnected and almost bored, as if he told this to Zuko over and over. Zuko frowned unhappy at the reasoning, but it made sense.

"Katara would be blinded by her love for you to make choices that are hard to make. Mai wouldn't have that bias...but why did you..." Zuko trailed off look up imploringly at Aang. Aang sighed and got up had his arms on his hips.

"You were in love with Katara too, It was impulsive and incomplete, yet you had enough feelings for her that marrying did seem to asinine. Seven years has passed and you're still strangers to each other. Either you don't love her or she doesn't love you...or that you two don't know what love is." Zuko seem startled by this he seemed lost in thought but when looked back int the mirror, Aang was gone.

"Aang? AANG?" Zuko sighed and got in bed. _Crazy Avatar...._

_I have no idea what is plan is..._

_**AN: No I have no idea where I am going with this. ** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Set Seven: Sokka the Southern Wolf.**

I didn't know where Aang's body is, but I was going to find out. I was still the southern temple with Suki and my two daughters, I wanted to take them home but then Suki would have to stay at Kiyoshi. So we had to bring Aki and Uluu with us and watching two girls in a big temple was a lot of work until....

"Heya Sokka! Need a little help." I jumped back two feet in the air to see Ty Lee with Uluu on her hip. I blinked half confused at why Ty Lee was even here.

"Oh! Mai is waiting for you upstairs, I'll watch the girls for you and Suki, you can go up and talk Mai, she's been taking care Aang." I wanted to ask a bunch of questions but I just sighed and thundered up the marble steps.

I passed the walls of murals, prayers and mandalas of a people no longer here. Suki round-bellied, was in a room with Mai sitting on a desk.

"Whats going on? Why is Ty Lee here?" I sat down beside Suki and looked at Mai's nonchalant face. She crossed her arms and titled her head back.

"Ty Lee, was helping me out today, I told her to come by so I could multitask. Zuko and Katara should be arriving in a few days on air ship, they will be helping us find Aang." I was silent at this and I wondered why Mai was left in charge of watching over Aang and not Katara. Suki however, beat me to the punch.

"Why did Aang choose you? To be his guardian." Suki had a stern look on her face almost questioning Mai's motives.

"Really? You want to know? Because Katara thinks with her heart not her head. That's why. Aang needed someone with no emotion ties to him. It's a long story, but Katara had feelings for Zuko for a few years after the fall. Still grateful for him risking his life to save her. However she was still in love with Aang. So those two years after the war she spent her time figuring out who she loved more. I don't know all the details, but Aang notice that there was some heavy political problems with the Water Tribe and Fire Nation. So he asked Katara to "marry" Zuko while he celestially travels to prevent anything between the nations while he is gone. He left year before Katara legally wed Zuko and became "Fire Lady" or at least in the legal, political context. Aang hopes to return soon so he can null the marriage and have Katara back." Mai finished with a drink of water. I wasn't too happy with Aang's scheme.

"I don't like what he is doing, he what makes you think that Katara will "go back to him" he can't just put her on layaway or something?" Mai blinked and Suki crossed her arms sliently agreeing that we both assume that Aang was running away again from his problems. Mai had that same blank expression not answering out quiet accusation. It was Ty-Lee that broke the quiet, my daughters behind her.

" I don't think it's like that at all. I think Aang didn't want to make her choose between he and Zuko, and the last thing he wanted was another war between the Water Tribe and Fire Nation. So he decided to kill to birds with one stone. Katara will stay with Zuko in a political arrangement to prevent conflict, and to buy her some time to mature and figure out what she wants in life. When he comes back she hopefully have a enough wisdom to make a choice she won't regret." Mai smiled smugly and got down from the desk.

"Precisely, he wanted a grow up bit before settling down. Too bad you never thought about that before you knocked up Suki."

**Set Eight: Seven Rings...**

Continuing to travel in the Aether, Aang discovered another spot he never journeyed before. He was still looking for whom ever took his body, but he managed to find a spot he had never seen, at least he thought so. It was far more substantial than the Aether. While he was intangible in the Aether, here in this dark and miserable place he could walk and he was more flesh then soul.

Aang felt a wave a gloom and true sorrow, the place was a pit of rot and stench he walked down a barren path passed mounds of bones and bodies. _What in realms is this place? _He wondered as he his face twisted in disgusted. He thought he saw what was the peak of the horrible of this place. But that was before he reached metal suspended pathway with rows and rows of cages. Aang felt his jaw physically drop as he saw starving, and in destitute people claw and scream from the bars of their cages. They look like skeletons, with their arms reaching out to grab and, teeth gnashing and eyes empty sockets. Aang felt like he could be sick. _Oh my dear gods, where am I? What's going on? _He could only whisper privately as he continued on the metal pathway. He felt a great shadow engulf him and Aang whirled around to see giant with green skin and head of bull. Around his neck was skulls of people and he carried a club.

"Aaaavataaar, So you found the Pit. I was wondering when you would cross here." Bellowed the bull-headed god to Aang who looked up in awe and horror.

"The Pit? What is that?" The bull god gestured with his free hand.

"This place, where all the unclean and hateful souls fall when they don't reach reincarnation or Paradise. A handful of them, oddly are of your people. Angry and in so much suffering that end up here refusing to be reincarnated. Most, however, wander the Spirit World, some airbender souls haunt the temples they were murdered in. And then you get these guys." Said the bull-god thumbing a cage where there was a burned corpse was writhing and screaming, Aang could see the blue arrows however on the skin that wasn't charred. Aang felt so much grief he looked at the bull-god pathetic eyes.

"Why? Why are you showing me this and who are you?" Aang asked dismally

"Me?" Answered the god, "I am the Watch Keeper, call me Xao, and I am telling you the truth because it something you should reconcile with. You believe the pretty little lie that your people are all happily reincarnated and no longer suffering. That is never the case. We never had a mass genocide like this. Lao Shu Ping, Lord Emna and I had to spend YEARS organizing and sorting the souls. I have gotten a some airbenders yes, but mostly fire nation soldiers. Many of them, cocky young men too arrogant and brainwashed to accept defeat. Many never repented and so they end up here." Xao looked at the dark and guilt ridden face of Aang and frowned deeply. He slammed his club on the cage making the ghosts shriek and Aang awake from his reverie.

"Stop. Stop with the damn self-pity. It's not their fault that they never let of go their hatred. You are better than that Avatar, and I know you are looking for your missing body. Go check gods of the roads and passes, they might know who took it." Aang blinked and then started head to back where he started when Xao pointed.

"Faster this way." Aang blinked and ran the other way, pausing for second to see an old Fire Nation man with hollow eyes, chained to a wall. Aang noticed, that he was wearing a the hair piece of the Fire Lord.


End file.
